


Nothing at all

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Modern office AU, Multi, Second Person, but its not all that important, cheating I guess?, on both sides though, present/past tense i didn't bother changing it all to the same tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay yeah that was pretty vague sorry. I mean no mentions of names but i wrote them as sirius and remus and they came off clear in my head as sirius and remus so</p></blockquote>





	Nothing at all

     It was nothing. Nothing at all. He said  this every time you finished doing anything together. Even when you were curled around each other, sharing the bliss of warmth and comfort. He said this every time he texted you about having dinner together because he’s hungry and she’s out of town and why not? He said this after every late night 5-hour talks. He said this every time you fucked each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces, like soulmates. Sometimes it was said in other words, sometimes it was in the looks that he gave you, but it was always there. You didn’t want it to be nothing. You never wanted it to be nothing. Sometimes when you were daydreaming you imagined him looking at you like you were more. That he would look at you like he looks at her. There are some days that you could pretend that was a reality. He would smile at you across the office and you would smile back, like you were sharing an inside joke. He would leave funny voicemails as commentary when you missed work that never failed to make you laugh; even when you were puking your guts out. He was the one that comforted you when your hamster died, even though everyone else scoffed at you and told you to get over it. He was the one that walks with you to your car everyday, talking about little inane things that make you feel warm inside. He treated you with love and sometimes you could pretend that love was romantic. The same that you felt for him.

She rarely shows up at the office. When she does she always looks like hooker straight from the LA strip. You are never sure what he saw in her. She treats him like shit, obviously doesn’t care about his feelings. Unlike you. She doesn’t care if she hurt him - even going so far as to flirt with other guys in front of him -. Unlike you. The sound of her calling his name sends ice shooting down your stomach. The sight of him grin like it was Christmas at her indifferent face makes your eyes burn at the back. His eyes shining with affection with her eyes shining only with the light of her phone screen makes your throat close up like you can’t breathe. You act aloof around her, speaking only when spoken to. She liked you just fine, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be kind. She tried to hit on you and all you felt was white hot anger flare up in you.

_He deserves better._

You excused yourself and stepped out of the room.

_He deserves better than a trashy girlfriend that doesn’t care about him in the least._

You gripped your desk and closed your eyes, fighting back the flush of emotion.

_He deserves someone who loves him._

You walked up to his desk, where he was filling out some sort of form. You grabbed his shoulder and pulled him up, kissing him like you did on the days where he walked in on her having sex with another guy, the days he got threatened by the manager to work better or get out, the days where he just couldn’t handle anything. When you broke away he looked at you searchingly, an almost apologetic look on his face. He almost started the, _I love her, not anyone else, I’m sorry_, speech but you didn’t let him. It hurt to see the pained look on his face but you gave him the ultimatum you wanted to give him for weeks.

You or her.

He is silent, his face is clear but his red eyes and bobbing throat give away his emotions. You run your hand down his arm and squeeze his hand, nodding. When you leave you felt his gaze boring into your back but you ignore it. It hurts you too, making him make this choice. But it was a long time coming. And he needs it.

_ He deserves you. _

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah that was pretty vague sorry. I mean no mentions of names but i wrote them as sirius and remus and they came off clear in my head as sirius and remus so


End file.
